hermione's insecurities
by arun2312
Summary: Harry helps hermione with her insecurities...


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am merely using her characters.

Summary: Harry liberates Hermione from her insecurities. (One-shot)

Harry awoke abruptly. He opened his eyes and squinted around him. A blurred version of the Gryffindor common room lay before him. He put on his glasses, which must have fallen off when he dropped to sleep and were lying by his side on the sofa by the fire, and glanced at his watch: 1.55 am. He had been reading a library book from the restricted section about some more offensive spells. Harry was yawning and stretching out his arms when his eyes fell on a potions book lying on the floor: Hermione's potions book. She never forgets her books.

Harry was back at Hogwarts for his final year. It is true that he had decided that he was not going to come back. But Hermione had succeeded in persuading him to change his mind.

When Harry had arrived at the Burrow to attend Bill's marriage, Hermione had jumped on the opportunity to talk to him. "Harry, we must go back to Hogwarts. We do not know enough to stand a chance against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. We can use the Hogwarts library to learn useful spells and research more about horcruxes. We are not ready yet. All of us should also learn Occlumency." She had pleaded with Harry until he gave in. She almost seemed surprised when Harry agreed to come back. Harry didn't see why as she was one of the few if not the only person he really listened to now that Dumbledore was dead.

Professor McGonagall had also played a part in persuading Harry. During Bill's wedding, "Professor Dumbledore told me all about the horcruxes in a letter he left me in case of his death. He also asked me to take over the Order." she whispered to him "He asked me to assist you in this particularly dangerous quest. Harry, I would suggest that you come back to Hogwarts, and incidentally also accept the Head Boy badge."

As strange as it may sound, even Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister for Magic, persuaded Harry to come back to Hogwarts. "Mr. Potter, I have a favour to ask." Scrimgeour had said, his face twisted unpleasantly as if he had simply no choice but to ask Harry for a favour, "I would request that you go back to Hogwarts for your final year. Parents are demanding the presence of the – er- 'Chosen One' before sending their children back. I hope that you understand that I want people's lives to continue normally. Even if He-who-must-not-be-named is once again active, I do not see why children should not receive their Magical Education... and yes, Stan Shunpike has been released."

As a result Hogwarts was well open. Most students had come back. The castle is being guarded night and day by aurors.

Harry picked up Hermione's book from the floor. He opened the book and saw Hermione Granger written at the top in a small and very neat handwriting.

Footsteps at the bottom of the stairs made Harry look up. To his astonishment, he saw Hermione standing as if frozen.

"Hermione?" Harry asked "What are you doing down here at this time?"

"I – er – couldn't sleep very well." She stammered uncomfortably avoiding his eyes.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Harry asked concerned. It is true that she didn't seem very well; she had dark circles around the eyes.

"But, you. Why are here at this time of the night?"

"I fell asleep while reading this." Harry gestured at the book." Anyway, why couldn't you sleep?"

"I -er- It's something very stupid really." She said suddenly uncomfortable again.

Harry did not think that it was due to something 'stupid' that Hermione was visibly very upset. "I don't think its something stupid that has upset you so much. You can talk to me, you know. And you have forgotten your potions book by the way." She came closer and Harry handed her book. "Sit down next to me and tell me what's wrong!" Harry almost demanded.

She seemed to hesitate but she finally sat down. She still wasn't talking.

"Well…" Harry pressed on.

"Hum... I told you that it was something stupid really." Harry had never seen Hermione that uncomfortable.

"Tell me anyway. I want to know what's bothering you." Harry still pressed on.

"Okay." Hermione said, turning her face as if refusing to meet his eyes. "N-not a single boy pays me any attention. I don't even have a boyfriend. I know that I'm not really pretty with my bushy hair but -", she said all this very quickly but Harry cut her across...

"That's totally false. You are beautiful, Hermione." Harry said feeling outraged.

"It's true. You are magnificent. You are just too dumb to see it!" Harry said almost angrily when Hermione adopted a sceptical look. "And boys pay you attention. It's you who thinks that no one pays you attention. I'm sure that as I have, many other boys have noticed how beautiful you are. What about Krum?"

"Oh, I didn't like Krum that way."

"Then, what about Ron?"

"I do not think that I have ever liked Ron either that way either. I kind of more liked the idea of him fancying me. A thing that he obviously didn't as he is now with Luna. The boy that I fancy does not fancy me back though."

"How do you know that? Have you asked him?" Harry curiously felt a slight stab of anger towards the guy that Hermione fancies.

"No. I haven't but there is no hope that he may fancy me back."

"He must a real idiot not to fancy a girl like you. Do you plan on telling him?"

"I think I will." Hermione said in voice containing renewed hope but betraying a hint of fear as well.

"May I know who is he?" Hermione remained silent.

"Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at Harry in shock.

Harry merely laughed. "Well, I guess the answer is no. I hope he is not in Slytherin?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Good. A Gryffindor?"

Hermione nodded.

"Someone I know?"

Hermione nodded again.

"In our year?"

"Yes"

Harry tried everyone he knew in Gryfiindor from Dean Thomas to Seamus Finnigan passing by Cormac McLaggen and Neville Longbottom.

"Are you sure it's someone I know?" Harry said trying to ignore the anger he felt towards the guy who stole Hermione's heart.

"Yes"

"And... are you sure it's a guy?"

Hermione gave him a furious glare.

"Okay, okay. Well, I can't think of anyone you have missed out."

"Are you sure Harry that you haven't left out anyone?" Hermione said in an almost barely audible voice.

Harry thought hard. He had really said everyone's name in his year – wait – except him! It couldn't be me. Could it, Harry thought, hope filling him almost against his will.

"Me? Is it me Hermione?" Harry choked out.

Hermione turned to look at him straight in the eye. He got his answer; for the first time he saw love in her eyes. She feels love for me, Harry thought, happiness filling his whole body, WOW! Harry could have danced with joy.

Knowing what to do, Harry leaned forwards. Their lips met naturally. Harry felt utter bliss. A slight peck on the lips turned into a passionate kiss. They broke apart several minutes later.

"Wow!" Hermione said.

"Wow is exactly the word I would use to describe this" Harry said grinning.

A/N: I have to say that there is another author's story which inspired me to write this fic. I can't remember the house or the author's name though. Anyway I thought that it was a great idea and wanted to write my own fic. I want lots of reviews, plz. Reviews are very important to an author.

If you have any suggestions, feel free to contact me...

arun2312


End file.
